


TWO WORLDS COLLIDE

by ThistleSolis



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThistleSolis/pseuds/ThistleSolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part TWO picks up where "Angie Martinelli is the Best Girl to make your Ex girl jealous" left off</p><p>It's been 3 months since Angie and Peggy started dating. Angie thinks Peggy works too hard as an accountant. Angie is half right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Worlds Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Peggy was sitting in a hotel room. Not in New York. Their time zone difference was only an hour, not four. But Peggy had a job to do and a relationship to keep up. And the truth about Peggy's lies was she always did it to protect someone. It was never about deceit or manipulation it was always for protection. There was no one higher on Peggy's list to protect"....

3 months later...

Domestication with Angie was downright blissful. Peggy had never eaten so well nor so consistently.

It was always hard to say good bye. Sometimes they'd just sit staring at each other in silence, just enjoying the feeling of occupying the same space. Angie was in LA for call backs on a Web series and Peggy was home in New York cheering her on. 

At least that is was Angie thought. Peggy was sitting in a hotel room. Not in New York. Their time zone difference was only an hour, not four. But Peggy had a job to do and a relationship to keep up. And the truth about Peggy's lies was she always did it to protect someone. It was never about deceit or manipulation it was always for protection. There was no one higher on Peggy's list to protect.

So for now, they tried to say good bye. Angie was going to waitress at some high end cocktail party for an old friend to pick up some extra money, in case things went good and she had to stay longer. Or in case things went bad and she'd need to binge on a shopping spree and steak to cheer herself up. 

Peggy also had to work. She spewed accounting jargon to Angie. It suddenly occurred to Peggy that a real accountant could probably call her bluff in an instant. That really wouldn't do. She'd need to do some studying up before she had Christmas with the Martinelli's in case one of Angie's many relatives was an actual number cruncher.

Angie was trying to make a date to hook back up once she was home. Angie swore she couldn't sleep without Peggy there. Even if it was just two laptops connecting their worlds. 

Peggy, "I'm going to have a late night at the office love. I have a huge deadline. You'll be done, like 3 am your time?"

Angie, "Pegs you can't tell me they will have you past 7 am!"

Peggy chewed her lip. "I just don't want to make a promise I can't for sure deliver on. I can't walk away till it's done."

Angie pouted. Oh that beautiful mouth. 

Peggy, "I'll try. But no promises."

Angie, "Do or do not there is no try."

Angie's lower lip managed to blossom into a full on pathetic pout complete with puppy dog eyes.

Peggy almost laughed "Wow pulling out all the stops aren't you. If we are doing movie quotes then I'll counter 'With great power comes great responsibility'

Angie, "Wait, who's that pertain to?"

Peggy, "You, with THOSE eyes!"

Angie laughed. "I just miss you."

Peggy, "I miss you too love. I'm doing this, pulling the late hours now so I can spend more time with you when you're back home. Sleep alone tonight so you can have me all weekend 7 days from now!"

Angie smiled, sincerely, "Really? 72 uninterrupted hours? Is that a promise? "  
Peggy "Yes."

Angie, "Well damn English that's all you had to say!!! I formally retract the puppy dog eyes!"

Angie looked down at her phone. "Ok I've really got to go."

This was their third time trying to end their session. Neither could click the button.

Peggy had to go too but really couldn't break the ruse that she was just entering data. If Angie could actually see what Peggy had on below this desk, her eyes would pop out.

Angie, "Ok I'll do it. I'll hit the button if you say the P word."

Peggy "I promise 72 hours with you, with only 1 email/text check every 4 hours."

Angie "Make it every 8 hours and your limited to 15 minutes 'reply' time." Angie took off her shirt and her bra. "I have plans for you English. Trust me when I say your hands will not be free."

Peggy "Miss Martinelli where did you learn these negotiation tactics?"

She watched as Angie continued to disrobe. Angie had been gone for 2 weeks. Peggy swallowed hard as Angie bent over giving Peggy an eye full of curvatious bum and a thong Peggy had never seen before.

Peggy had to breathe deep and resist the urge to stand up and fight back. Peggy's garter and thigh highs would have stopped Angie in her tracks.

Peggy quietly took a screen shot of Angie's pose, she'd save that for later. Angie continued to "get ready" for her waitressing gig in the most teasing manner. It was like a hot reverse strip tease.

Peggy smiled, god she missed that ass!

"Throw in a back massage and that thing you do with the ice cubes and we have a deal."

Angie's eyes brightened "Deal!"

Peggy, "I love you. Don't let anyone grope you or I'll fly over there and kill them." Angie laughed. Peggy was not joking.

Angie, "I love you too, don't worry about me. I remember the moves you showed me. No one will touch the goods. They're all yours." She winked, blew Peggy one last kiss.

Angie "Bye love! Don't work too hard!

Peggy "Bye! I won't, I mean I will, but it'll be worth it."

Then they just looked at each other. Back to square one not wanting to be apart.

Peggy "That thong is new. Will it be joining us next week?"

Angie, "You like?"

Peggy, "As if you don't know the answer to that question..."

Angie lowered the waist of her pants to show the strip of thong around her hip bone. Angie "I want you to kiss me here, and here, and here."

Peggy, "As much as I am enjoying this Exquisite Torture, you have a promise to keep."

Angie "Ok really this time. I love you."

Peggy, "I love you too."

Angie "Goodnight" and with that she winked at Peggy and ended the Skype session.

Peggy exhaled deeply. That woman certainly knew how to push her buttons in the best way possible. But Peggy couldn't afford to be horny tonight. She needed to be at the top of her game. From the other side of the wall she heard Sousa yell "Your girlfriend sounds hot Carter!" Followed by streams of giggles. Really they sounded like a room full of cub scouts with all their tittering.

Peggy replied, deadpan, "That's because she is."

She and her team were in Vegas, tension was high as their mission was by all perspectives, impossible. They had little intel on what they were throwing Peggy into. Their plan was to send her into the Casino and try to support her from there. They had coms, maps, and teams placed around the city. That was it. 

Peggy pulled off the very conservative sweater, stood up and pulled the straps up on her dress. She zipped the slinky red thing up, double checked the gun strapped to her thigh and left her room.

When she entered the neighboring room where Sousa and the others had their computers up and running. They all collectively turned their heads to the ground and awkwardly cleared their throats. They were all sincerely trying not to ogle their boss. Peggy couldn't repress the laughter welling inside her.

"It's just a dress Thompson, Smith, Wylie, you guys see me every day."

Sousa, turned to her finally the first to make eye contact. "All due respect Carter. That's not just any dress and well you fill... 

Peggy raised her eyebrow.

Sousa "You look nice. Now go break some hearts."

He handed her a pair of strappy heels.

Peggy's eyes widened "are these them?"

Sousa, "Yeah we finished them just in time, all to your specifications."

\-----'

Angie ditched the thong. No way in hell was she going to work all night with that up her crack. It had served it's purpose. Getting Peggy flustered thousands of miles away was the highlight of Angie's night. 

Angie opted for black boy shorts below her black tuxedo pants. She buttoned up a very fitted white dress shirt and pulled her black suspenders into place. If Peggy was Marilyn Monroe then Angie was Greta Garbo tonight. Her black bra showed through the white dress shirt in a not quite trashy way and the black undone bow tie was the cherry on top. She grabbed a small back pack and headed out to the car waiting for her. Her friend, Rob, was known in Southern California for guaranteeing the best service for his posh clientele. He and Angie went back to her Broadway days.

Rob gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you Angie! You filling in for Lila like this. I so appreciate, normally I have to run a huge background check and even if they pass that they tend to not be good servers." He hands her a small black mask that fits just over her eyes. "No time to train anyone." Angie put on her best New Castle accent "I'm delighted. If I made 500 quid a night at the diner I would still be there."

Rob smiled "That was quite good, can you keep it up all night?"

Angie nodded "I've been co-habitating with a beautiful Brit for 3 months now. I thought it'd be a good acting exercise."

It was a quick flight for Rob and his crew from Los Angeles to Las Vegas.


	2. Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy begins her mission, Angie meets her new boss for the evening

Angie is standing in line of servers. They are each dressed uniquely yet uniformly in their black bottoms and white tops. A stern yet well kept woman in her early 50's inspects them each. She never speaks, only slight twitches cross her pristine face. Two of her lackeys walk along with her interpreting the facial sign language. One particularly hairy man is removed from the line.

When they get to Angie, the woman takes the riding whip from behind her and slides it up Angie's leg. Angie gasps almost breaking the silence, a lackey approaches. "She says you are no waitress, you are a dancer why are you here?" Angie, holding on to her New Castle accent, "I am actress by day and a damn good waitress in between auditions." The woman calls out Angie's bluff with just the cock of an eyebrow. The Lackey begins to interpret. Angie interrupts him "I know what she's saying." Angie turns back to the woman and stands up straight but does not drop the accent. "In a previous life I was a dancer. Ballet was my preferred form. But not for many years now."

This the woman accepted and then tapped Angie's knee. She moves forward continuing her inspection. The Lackey takes Angie's hand and pulls her out of line.

Angie, "What have I done? Please I need this job." The Lackey smiles warmly "The Mistress only wishes we put you in a skirt, she says you shouldn't hide those legs." His smile grows "And I have the perfect fuck-me-boots for those legs." He hands her to another minion whispers into her ear and flicks them both away with a wrist and a smile as he returns to the Mistresses side.

Angie sighs, "I was really hoping to wear comfortable shoes for just one night of serving."

The minion smiles and agrees "I know right? Like female superhero's save the world every bit as much as men but they have to do it in high heels."  
\---------

Peggy emerges from a black Buick offering the doorman her hand, he can't help but smile at her beauty. She holds herself like a Hollywood Siren from the Golden Age of cinema. Her curves wrapped tightly in red silk, long white gloves and perfectly strappy high heels.

Peggy walks away from her ride and shrugs off her long heavy jacket into the door man's hands like she was born rich and each day of her life people followed her only to pick up her clothes and hold her umbrellas. A tiny ear piece brings Sousa's voice to her and her alone "Wow Peggy were you a princess in a former life?" She smiles to the doorman tips him and says "Thanks sugar" She winks at the doorman and continues with her Brooklyn accent. "I'm used to singing for my meals, you make this blue collar gal feel special."  The doorman smiles you can tell he isn't used to being directly addressed, he's usually "The Help". She leans into him conspiratorially and whispers "I'm here for the party. The one that could change a gal like mines life."

He doesn't miss a beat, "Is your voice as beautiful as you are in that dress?"

She squeezes his elbow reassuringly her voice low and serious "Better then me OUT of this dress."

He squeezes hers right back. "Then, allow me to show you the way." He takes her past row after row craps, poker, blackjack, ringing machines spinning and calling. Not a single eye misses the gorgeous woman.

The doorman finally takes her to a shiny black wall he presses his hand to a panel it lights up and a door opens. They step into the now exposed elevator and he puts a key in, the doors close behind them.  He turns it a full 360 degrees and then pushes two buttons. The elevator moves down.

And that's how both Angie and Peggy ended up at the same exclusive party wearing each other's accents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just hang with me the action is coming! Just hard to get the ideas out with all the holiday action


	3. They Both have their Missiona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both ladies make it to the party

The doorman who, so far, was astoundingly helpful eyed Peggy suspiciously as the elevator doors opened. She turned to him, "Could you show me where the ladies room is? I gotta get my mask on before I go in!" all the unease left his body. She proved that she knew about the dresscode and he wasn't going to look like an ass to his bosses by letting just any beautiful woman walk in. He put his arm out and she took it, "It'd be my honor."

A few more paces and he brought her to an unassuming door. 

"I must get back to my post. Good luck, Miss..." Peggy started to fill in the space he left with her cover name but his look shushed her. "Don't tell anyone your name tonight, not unless they really earn it. Play the slow burn. Anyone here that can truly help your career will bite only on the slow pitch."

Peggy nodded and then did exactly what Angie would have done, she kissed the gentleman on the cheek and let him go. First she inserted the contact into her left eye so that Sousa could see her perspective while the rest of the team tapped into the Casino's considerable amount of cameras. 

Peggy "Alright Killer, you seeing what I'm seeing"

Sousa smiled, he preferred that code name over "Pegleg" any day. "Copy Union Jack, I see you."

She pulled from her purse a small packet and began applying her mask for the evening. After a bit of debate she had settled on make up and special stickers designed for the delicate skin on her face for her "mask". She and her co-workers had put a variety of masks on her and then ran her through combat tests. The damn thing always ended up blinding her. Her enemies could use it against her though she did end up besting each of them, it was a handicap she wasn't willing to take on. Though she did wonder how all those comic books and movies had gotten it all wrong. She looked in the mirror and smiled, somewhere in a distant memory was she and Steve discussing the merits of masks and he had only managed to win one point with Batman because of the infared built straight into the mask. She darkened the area around her eyes creating shadows almost like a more delicate version of the warrior character of Lexa from the show 100 she and Angie watched religiously at home. She also made it asymmetric to help her should any one of America's enemies be running facial recognition tapped into the casinos cameras as well. She added some facial stickers on the right side of her face giving her a more exotic fairy type creature look and added similar curly stickers along her arm that looked like thin curling matching tattoos. 

Peggy walked into the main hall and was greeted by hundreds of masked attendees. It was like the Kubrick film "Eyes Wide Shut" without the orgies or like rich lush Mardi Gras but without having to worry that her fellow party goers would be trying to get her to earn some beads.

Peggy sipped on a glass of champagne and did her best to observe the crowd without looking like she was observing the crowd. Her team and their big computers crunched the data as well, face after face after face scanned. The masks were definitely slowing them down. 

"Well Peggy, the bad news is, the masks are slowing us down. The good news is, you get to go full on Nancy Drew."

Peggy smiled to herself and what the doorman had said. She agreed with him, the slow burn was the way to go. If she had all night, hell all week, to cultivate a persona and quietly draw their target in, she knew exactly how she'd do it. But that play wasn't going to work tonight. Because she had one night and shit for intel. All she knew was she had to get an invitation to the after party and the only way to get to the after party was if this ghost of a woman somehow invited you due to her thinking you had some sort of talent. She was known only for that, a cultivator of talent. So no slow hook tonight, instead she was going to have to jig. That's the kind of fishing her dad taught her first. 

Peggy uses the champagne to cover her mouth quickly and says "Well Killer, think you can find me someone who's birthday is today." Sousa and his team began to check, the identities that they had confirmed. He knew better then to ask what her intentions were. The reason Peggy put him on point was because as she put it "you don't constantly ask me inane questions that I'm forced to answer out loud, to no one in particular and look like a crazy woman talking to herself. That kind of behavior gives a field agent away just as fast as one putting their had to their ear to talk."

Sousa said "We've got a hit, your 2 o'clock, blue sequins". Peggy managed to strike up a conversation, and Blue Sequins was bursting to tell Peggy it was her 87th birthday and Peggy seized the moment for a spontaneous yet rousing rendition of "Happy Birthday". For her first cast she let her voice be part of the chorus letting her voice lift through but not overly diva. About 20 people joined in and Blue Sequins even blushed as Peggy kissed her cheek and wished her a happy birthday and sauntered deeper into the crowd for her next cast.

________________

Angie adjusted her mask. It was quite uncomfortable. Her eyelashes were so long she could hear them flick acrossed the thin material with every blink. She would have ripped it off but the effect was quite evident. Instead of making Angie blend in, it some how made her even more remarkable, like shining a spotlight on her radiant blue eyes. The fuck-me-boots and short skirt didn't hurt either. Even though she was serving, she wasn't being treated like a lower class servant (which was how waitressing always felt) The crowd of rich snobs would actually part for her. Their eyes darting up and down, licking their lips and hoping she would stop to shine her light near them. It was insane. When Rob told her how much money she was going to make and when he said she'd never experience a job like it. She had straight up snorted at him. Then he handed her half up front. Then he flew her to Vegas. She was no longer dubious. She kinda felt like a rock star. So she sauntered from the kitchen to the floor in her boots and bright blues and had a blast.

_________________

 

This particular cast out was accidental but really the only way Peggy could manage to pee with Sousa listening in was to sing over her tinkle. The woman in the stall beside her actually joined in on Peggy's version of "Tinkle Tinkle little star" and they both giggled when they were done. Peggy was enjoying the character of slightly tipsy, singer extraordinaire. Being in Angie's shoes was almost as fun as being inside Angie... Almost. 

Peggy exchanged pleasantries as she washed her hands and hoped that one of the ten or so women inside the Loo would get her an invitation.

"Shit shit shit" Peggy's ear piece lit up with Sousa's swearing. Peggy moved swiftly to a side hallway and put a phone up to her ear. Talking and walking, so many people everywhere.

Peggy "Of course I can talk sweetie, I just stepped out of the bathroom can you hear me?"

Sousa "I hadn't said anything because he wasn't our mission."

Peggy "Oh do go on." She passed a couple as they marveled that she was able to still get reception on her phone. They both looked at their iPhones. Peggy looks at them "I have Verizon."

Sousa "Senator Blaise of Ohio is there. He went into a room and the camera feed just went dark. That can't be good."

Peggy "Yes, where would you like to meet"

Sousa "Take your next left then, 3rd door on the right"

Peggy "How many guests will be at our party"

Sousa "2 maybe 3."

Peggy secured her cell phone and rounded the corner.


	4. Not the mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy kicks some ass

Peggy quickly pulled at the slit in her dress. Two pieces of essentially pro velcro let go, she did the same on her other leg freeing both sides up in ways that were previously invisible.  The team had, at least tried, to make an elegant form fitting dress into a "ready for hand to hand" battle dress as well. She applied her final piece of armor, her particular shade of lipstick, and opened the door.

Inside were 5 men and the Senator already passed out and being hauled away by two men. The Senator's bodyguards were no where to be seen at first glance. Well that was good two of the five already had their hands full.

She wobbled a bit in her step pulling the purse up to her face in a big grin.

"Oh my this is clearly not the powder room".

One of the men came at her at once flashing a badge and stating this particular area was off limits. He said "I'll show you to the bathroom it's just one more door down."

"Oh thank you, hey is your friend alright?"

He nods and says "Yeah he just partied a little too hard too early. Old man can't handle his liquor like he used-" He puts his hand on Peggy's back to help shuffle her out.  She uses his close proximity to throat punch him, their backs to the other four. He is clutching his throat and dropping to the floor unable to make a sound of warning as she spins and throws her purse at a very surprised thug. It slices through his jugular and is clearly not just a purse. Rose, their new tech nerd will be pleased to hear how the field test for her latest accessory played out. Peggy heads straight for Thug-who's-hands-are-free Number 3 hoping the other 2 will stay on mission and continue dragging the Senator through what appears to now be a Scooby Doo secret hallway revealed via a pull to a candlestick. As she darts toward him she notes the Senator's body guards dead and pulled into opposite corners away from view of the only entrance. He is reaching for his gun holstered under his arm and his suit jacket and she is there taking it from him using his own thumb against him and shoots him in the thigh through a very very important artery before he can even verbally protest. His hands go to his injured leg and he looks confused as to how this all happened so fast. He partners are fleeing as fast as they can with the 300 lbs Senator and the secret hallway door shuts before Peggy can turn her newly aquired gun on them. She sweeps the injured Thug's other leg out from under him and he crumbles to the ground.

He tries to hold his leg and desperately scoot back from Peggy.

She asks "Who are you and what do you want with the Senator?"

He just sobs quietly trying to keep pressure on his leg too traumatized to speak watching the blood gush from out his leg. She pulls his tie off of him and wraps it around his leg and hands giving him even more life saving pressure. She pulls his ear piece out and before placing it in her free ear she says to him. "My people are coming to clean this up. They'll let you live if you cooperate. Think on that." Then she pulls him into the already full corner. He reaches into the dead body guards pocket and pulls out a key card and hands it to Peggy as a show of cooperation. She takes it.

Sousa is in her ear. "Sitrep"

Peggy "3 down, 1 de-"

She looks at the first man who is drowning in his own blood.

"2 dead, one very inspired to help and minutes away from arterial bleed out. I'm in pursuit and have one of their coms".

The door opens Peggy moves swiftly and catches a man at the doorway. He is delightfully surprised as she kisses him before he can even utter an innocent hello. A waitress passes by and mutters "get a room." Peggy winks at her and shuts the door locking it and letting the now unconscious man slide down the door.

"Ok now I'm in pursuit, there's a civilian now passed out at the door" She retrieves her purse pressing a button to retrack the blade, pulls the candlestick down and heads into the dark hallway.


End file.
